Conventional RF (Radio Frequency) technology has been used for many years to connect wireless devices such as phones, laptops, etc., to a landline network and/or other wireless networks. Today, RF technology supports many different types of connection services such as voice communications, high-speed data services, WiFi™ connectivity, and so on.
One type of RF technology is known as Wi-Fi™. This more recently implemented wireless technology includes large-scale installation of so-called WiFi™ base stations (also known as access points). In comparison to the conventional long-range cellular network technology, WiFi™ technology supports short-range communications such as 200-300 meters as opposed to 1500 or more meters provided by cellular telephone base stations. In comparison to installation of cellular telephone towers, installation of a respective WiFi™ base stations is substantially less expensive.
The wireless coverage in a vicinity of a respective WiFi™ base station is sometimes called a WiFi™ hot spot. In general, a hot spot is a location where one is able to operate a communication device and access the Internet through a corresponding WiFi™ access point. As mentioned, wireless coverage provided by a WiFi™ base station is typically much smaller than wireless coverage provided by a corresponding long-range base station disposed on a cellular phone tower.
When located within the WiFi™ hotspot, a mobile device operated by a corresponding user is able to establish a wireless communication link between the mobile device and the WiFi™ base station. Via communications over the wireless communication link, and one or more additional communication links, the mobile device has access to hardwired networks and is able to perform operations such as retrieve data from and transmit data to other resources in a network environment.
In certain instances, a geographical region may include multiple WiFi™ base stations. The user of a respective mobile communication device may be able to choose which of the multiple WiFi™ base stations to establish a wireless connection. For example, each of the multiple WiFi™ base stations typically transmits one or more communications indicating their availability to prospective users. A user operating a respective mobile communication device in the geographical region receives communications from each of the available WiFi™ base stations in the geographical region. According to certain conventional techniques, the user operating the mobile communication device selects from the different available WiFi™ base stations depending upon which of the WiFi™ base stations produces a communication signal received at the mobile communication device having the highest signal strength.